24fandomcom-20200223-history
Eileen
Eileen was an analyst at CTU Los Angeles during Days 1 through Day 4. Day 1 Eileen listened in as Nina Myers explains to everyone that George Mason had made some accusations about Jack Bauer. A couple hours later when Mason put CTU under lockdown, Eileen and all other CTU staffers listened to him explain the protocol, then she was questioned about Jack's whereabouts. With confused looks on their faces, Eileen and another female staffer eyed Jack Bauer when he entered the CTU room where Senator David Palmer was waiting. Day 2 Eileen was asked by Director George Mason to contact NSA official Eric Rayburn, who was in Oregon with President David Palmer, at about 8:07am. She transferred the call to Mason's office . A few hours later, Eddie Grant and his crew planted and detonated bombs in CTU, and at least 29 personnel were killed (including Paula Schaeffer). Eileen survived the attack and continued to work for CTU. Shortly after noon she handed Mason a call from Jack Bauer . When Division sent Brad Hammond to CTU to make sure it was functioning properly after being hit by the bomb, Mason asked Eileen to demonstrate for Hammond how smoothly the CTU's systems were running . Shortly after 9:00pm Eileen called Mason to let him know that CTU had made contact with Jack Bauer, and, at Mason's request, she transferred Bauer's call to Mason. Eileen was present when Tony Almeida called an informal meeting to announce to the main floor that Mason had received a lethal amount of radiation poisoning earlier that morning and that he had just left CTU never to return . Eileen watched the nuclear explosion in the desert on the big screen at CTU . Eileen was present, standing next to Robin Powers, at the meeting in which Ryan Chappelle briefed CTU on the ascension of Jim Prescott to the presidency and the continuance of the war effort . Day 3 Eileen was paged by Ryan Chappelle from his office to send CTU Security for Chloe O'Brian. Chloe had refused to identify a baby whom she had brought in to CTU, and was in violation of protocol. Day 4 After Secretary of Defense James Heller was kidnapped, CTU Los Angeles began calling in Level 5 consultants to handle the overload. Eileen told her friend Marianne Taylor about this, causing Taylor to call Curtis Manning and blackmail him into getting her assigned there. Eileen escorted Audrey Raines to the medical clinic following her rescue. Background information and notes *Eileen is one of five background CTU characters to appear in three or more seasons of the show. The other characters are Kevin, who appears in the first three seasons; Robin Powers, who appears in the first six seasons; Danny, who appears in the fourth, fifth and sixth seasons; and the unnamed staffing character portrayed by Dana Bunch who appears in the first five seasons. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Living characters